The present invention relates to systems for bone fixation and, in particular, to an intramedullary metaphyseal fracture stabilization system.
A fracture in the shaft of a long bone may be treated by the insertion of an intramedullary nail or other device into the medullary canal. Intramedullary fracture fixation is advantageous because it provides stability along a length of the bone. A fracture near a joint such as, for example, a fracture in a metaphyseal zone, however, is generally fixed with screws and plates rather than intramedullary devices. The use of screws and plates alone, however, reduces the support and stability of the bone, which may result in a fracture collapse from forces or pressures exerted on the bone.